Secrets of Krang
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Krang has a secret that is unknown to Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop. A dark secret that haunted his whole life and began with his birth. One day due to an unfortunate accident the crew of the Technodrome lands on Utrominon, Krangs homeplanet. Now confronted with his past will he find peace after all those years? And how is Shredder going to react? (OC-Krangs mother and brother)
1. Somewhere in Dimension X

**Chapter 1**

**Deep, deep down somewhere in the universe in another dimension the Technodrome was floating around without a determined goal. In fact...boredom was striking Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady more then ever. They had no chance of returning into their home dimension and worst of all their energy levels were lower as low again.**

**Bebop tried to kill some time in playing Monopoly with Rocksteady but failed horribly due to his under-earthly sense of intelligence and basic math skills. Frustrated he smashed the game against the wall which caused Rocksteady to snort in amusement. As those two dunderheads continued their childish ways Shredder decided to count his few successful missions he accomplished. He came up to three times all together which was not good but at least something. Krang sniffed about another episode of his favourite telenovela John and Marsha whiping away tears(absolutely trash in Shredders opinion), the amount of paper tissues reaching a new top doing so.**

**"Krang, do you seriously have to watch this bullshit all the time? Its always the same! John...oh Marsha...oh John...i think i already can recite every single line of this waste of time!"**

**"Shut it you imbecile...it's my favourite show and the only way to beat this horrible boredom you brought us into Shredder!" pointing one of his tentacles towards Shredder the alien prodded the ninjas chest over and over.**

**"Of course, now its my fault again huh? You know what? I am sick and tired of this whole alliance between us. " lashing out on Krang Shredder turned around and stomped off somewhere else in the Technodrome.**

**"Fine, think what you want, i don't care either way. And now shush down, i want to see the grand finale of my show!"**

**Flipping a tentacle in Shredders direction, Krang continued to watch his series and demanded popcorn from Bebop who swiftly sprung up to get some.**

**"Oh how much i hate this sorry little piece of... flesh!" he muttered and began munching the corn he just recieved. Closing his eyes enjoying the salty food Krang snapped out of this short trance and saw that today's episode of John and Marsha already ended. **

**"Aww it's already over..." disappointed Krang turned off the giant computer screen that served as television device. Sighing heavily the alien turned around and walked away from the computer giving some instructions towards Bebop and his comrade. He needed some time for himself. His private chambers were on top of the Technodrome right under the eye. It was a big and spaceous room with lot's of memories from Krangs victorious space-war crusades containing whole conserved bodies of high admirals and expensive goods such as gold and foreign materials which could used for weapons of all kinds.**

**A foot soldier was walking up and picked up Krang from his synthesised body carrying him over to his mobile walker. He was far more agile with this device and he could use his tentacles for grabbing things up. As the soldier vanished from Krangs room the alien walked over to a king-sized cupboard like thing. Opening its door revealing a huge mirror, Krang stares into the shiny material in front of him slowly touching his facial area. For a moment he stopped mid-tracks freezing right on spot. Krang remained in this stasis for a couple of minutes squeezing his eyes shut.**

**He was traveling back in time, many solar circles before his numerous quests around the universe happened...where everything started...the nightmare called life. Just as he wanted to go deeper in his memories a loud bang interrupted this session and Krang angrily smashed the door of the cupboard shut.**

**"WHO DARES TO BANG ON MY DOOR LIKE THAT!" he screamed, fuming with anger. He hated it when his privacy was violated.**

**"If this is you Shredder...be prepared for trouble mister!" snorting annoyed Krang walked up to the door opening it with a bit too much force. But it was not Shredder who banged on his door...it was Bebop and Rocksteady both with a frighten look on their faces. They fall on their knees grabbing Krangs tentacle agitated.**

**"Something's happenin boss! Look at it!"**

**"Yeah*grunt* somethin' big is happening! All shiney and stuff!"**

**"What in blazes are you talking about?"**

**"Just follo' us!" Rocksteady said panicked and grabbed Krang's mobile walker under his arm running towards the control room of the Technodrome.**

**"This better be important you two or else..." Krang started to rant but quickly stopped as he saw the giant rift that appeared outside their ship.**

**"See? We told you it's a big thing!"**

**"Let me down you imbeciles!" struggling free from Rocksteady's grip Krang hurried up to the control panels eyes wide with shock.**

**"It must be an interdimensional rift! It could lead us to freedom! Or our damnation...either of it could be possible..." Krang saw a chance to finally escape of this void.**

**"Where is Shredder? I need him! We have to refuge the last resorts of power of the Technodrome to fly into this space rift!" barking out orders as usual Krang programmed his ship towards the coordinates of the gap in front of them.**

**Shredder was phoning with his mother as he heard Krang's screams. Muttering something into the phone he hung up and raced down the corridors of the Technodrome. As he was nearly there Shredder crushed into Bebop and Rocksteady. Wiping off some dirt of his cape Saki angrily glared at both mutants.**

**"The hell you're running around like lunatics? What is happening? Why is Krang screaming like that?"**

**"He said we can escape this dimension boss because some uhhh...rift appeared in space!"**

**"Yeah, a space rift!"**

**"Could it be?" Shredder's look brightened up. Was there finally a chance to escape this damned dimension? Grabbing both Bebops and Rocksteadys arm Shredder stormed into the control room with a manic laughter. Just as he wanted to walk towards Krang the Drome violently started to shake which made Krang slip with his walker. He tried to stand up but was unable to do so.**

**"SHREDDER! Help me you bumbling idiot! I cannot stand up!"**

**"What was that?" ignoring Krang's pleads Shredder's look fell on a black hole appearing right in the place the rift was before.**

**"Uhh...i think we're in trouble...serious trouble...look at this black hole in front of us!"**

**"HELP ME UP ALREADY YOU DUNCE! Help me before its too late!" Krang yelled frantic and his tiny tentacles waved around in the air. His pleads were finally heard and Shredder helped Krang up. The alien slapped Shredders arm angrily and tried to build up a protective shield over the Technodrome but it was too late. The dark matter's gravity was too strong and with a plopping sound Krang and co. vanished inside this mysterious black hole.**

**...**

**Everything turned black around them as the Technodrome was spinning around itself with high speed making all inhabitants deadly nauseatic. Bebop and Rocksteady grabbed each other for comfort and screamed out their lungs, Shredder got a hold of Krang and tried to hold him as good as possible but failed over and over again. Finally he managed to get a grip of the alien covering up the walker with his body. Shredder was not sure why he did this, he could care less about Krang's well being...but on the other hand...he was probably the only one who could bring them back to a place where it was safe for them so Shredder threw aside his antipathy for a second.**

**Some uncertain time later...:**

**The spinning stopped out of sudden and Shredder who covered Krang crushed hardly on the ground, groaning in pain. Bebop was unconcious by now and laid on top of Rocksteady who just emptied his stomach on the floor just a few meters away from Krang. In all this trouble Krang not even noticed that he was clinging up to Shredder for his dear life. A short flashback appeared on Krang's mind but vanished as soon it appeared.**

**Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the spinning feeling inside his head Shredder lessened the grip on Krang.**

**"Ugh...my head is spinning...what in blazes was that?" **

**"Y...you imbecile..."**

**"Great, we just crushed and you already start to insult me again. Way to go you piece of ganglia!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Why do you still clinge up to me anyway? We're not moving anymore!" **

**Realising his still firm grip on Shredder Krang bolted away from his partner and glared at him. Cursed Shredder! It was worse enough they got hurled up inside a black hole but now he had to take insults from a mere human! Did this pseudo-ninja really thought he enjoyed clinging up to him? Gritting his teeth in annoyance Krang dusted himself off looking around himself.**

**His eyes grew wider and wider. This was not possible...it couldn't be...**

**"The devil are we? Krang? Hey Krang, snap out of your trance! Where are we?"**

**"No...on all planets of this universe...why here...WHY?" crushing on the ground devastated Krang buried his face behind his tentacles. Shredder was not the only confused being around. Bebop tilted his head curiously and Rocksteady did the same, mimicking his friend. **

**"Krang? Where are we?" Shredder repeated his question again now more worried. **

**"Utromion...we're on the planet Utromion...my...home planet..."**

**"Pretty fucked up place if you ask me..."**

**"But nobody asked you!" snapping at Shredder annoyed Krang was standing up trying to hold up his composure. **

**Planet Utrominon was located in the Theta galaxy which was part of Dimension X. **

**"We are doomed...better said i am doomed..." Krang muttered to himself clutching his brain-like body.**

**"What are we doing now?" Shredder asked confused trying to figure out a way to leave from this godforsaken planet.**

**"Trying to repare the ship and then fleeing from here as fast as possible!" Krang yelled, jumping up and down in frustration.**

**"Hey Krang, why don't we stay here for a while? I mean *grunt* its your home planet right? Your family is living here too right? Can't we ask them how to return to our dimension?" Bebop said scratching his head.**

**"I can't believe i am going to say that now but...this is brilliant!" Shredder exclaimed excited and gave his underling a well meaning pat on the shoulder. **

**"NO THIS IS A VERY BAD IDEA!"**

**"Why not? They are your family...or do they detaste you the same i do?" laughing his ass off Shredder slapped his knee in amusement, bending over to get some air.**

**"I don't wanna talk about. It's complicated..."**

**"Come on, its always better as to stand around here like some dunderheads! Besides the faster we find a way home the faster we can plan our comeback on these blasted Turtles! Maybe then i can finally dine on...turtle soup! Hahahahahahaha"**

**"Ohhh shut up Saki..."**

**"What did you call me?" Shredder sneered.**

**"You heard what i said...I called you by your true name. Problems with that?" Krang retorted smugly, crossing his tentacles in amusement.**

**Shredder and Krang turned to each other fighting again. Punching the other one fiercly both not recognized that someone was sneaking up on them, better said a few persons or beings better said...**

**"Krang? Is that you?"**

**Both villains stopped fighting for a second. Krang turned his head in the direction of the voice that just called his name and gulped nervously.**

**"Oh no...this cannot be..."**

**"Woah he is even uglier as you Krang...and that means something..."**

**"I can't believe it! You finally have returned!" the alien being smiled in a creepy way. It looked exactly like Krang only with a slightly darker shade of pink and a nasty scar on its left than that he was wearing a pair of...headphones and dark sunglasses?. **

**Walking up to Shredder and Krang in the same bubble walker Krang used the alien stopped shortly before those two and mustered them.**

**A smile appeared on his face and his tentacles reached out to touch Krang.**

**"It's been so long since i saw you...come here, give your big bro a hug!" the being which obviously seemed to be Krangs older brother took the younger alien and embraced him in a bone crushing grip.**

**"Kuraang stop touching me like that! I can't breathe! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" trying in vain to slap away his brothers tentacles Krang desperately craved for air.**

**Shredders eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched this surreal scene in front of him. Standing up slowly he dusted himself off and continued to look at these two strange creatures. This definitely would come in handy later on Shredder thought as he tried to hide a snickering.**

**"So this is your brother eh? Striking family resemblence i have to say...hahahahahahah"**

**"OHHH SHUT UP AND HELP ME ALREADY YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"**

**"And loosing the sight of you being embraced by your big brother in a loving hug? Never...heh heh heh."**

**"Ughhhhhh Shredder...one of these days i swear...ugh..."**

**The rest of the strangers who followed Kuraang and also looked exactly like Krang circled around Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop. In their tentacles they hold sharp spears turned in their direction.**

**"Uhhh Boss...i think we may have a little problem on our hands now...*grunt*"**

**"You don't say..." slowly raising his hands in defeat Shredder gulped nervously and tried to look as harmless as possible.**

**...**

_What a turbulent start eh? Stay tuned for more input :D:DDD Hope u like that beginning and give me some feedback while you're at it okay? Thank you very much ~_


	2. Welcome to Utrominon!

_**Last time we left the scene Krang and Shredder landed on Krangs home planet Utrominon. Soon they got discovered by Kuraang, Krangs older brother and a few Utrom soldiers. The brotherly reunion is on full glory but what will happen with Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop now? Find out~**_

**Chapter 2**

**"Welcome to Utrominon!"**

**...**

**"You let go of me already! I can't breathe..."**

**"Sorry Krang, just so long since we saw each other! I missed you all this time! It was kinda boring without you around here." letting go of Krang, Kuraang smiled creepily at his younger brother and then glanced over to Shredder and co.**

**"And who is this?" cackling Kuraang walked up to the soldiers who surrounded Shredder closely. He lifted an eyebrow curiously and his smile grew even wider.**

**"A human? Is it possible?" the eyes of the alien nearly fell out of their holes.**

**"Yeah...surprise i guess...hey uhh Kuraang? Could you let us go please? We belong to this blubbery brain over there. I am his partner. My name is Shredder!"**

**"Partner you say? Interesting...how very interesting..." he laughed and laughed which made Shredder flinch as his laugh was pretty horrible and shrill.**

**"So..partner in like...boyfriend?" **

**"Uhhh i think this is going in the totally wrong direction...i am not a partner in relationship sense...i am his alley! We working together to conquer the universe! Or at least to defeating this blasted turtles..." looking down on the ground frustrated Shredder quickly gained back his composition as Kuraang came closer and closer.**

**"No need to explain yourself, human! It was about time Krang found a special someone!" Kuraang winked towards Shredder which made the ninja master shivering. "You are more then welcome to stay here with us!"**

**"Stop your senseless blubbering...we have no plans in staying here brother. As soon our technodrome is repaired and full of energy we will vanish from this wretched place!" Krang said grumpily dusting himself off. Kuraang didn't dropped his smile and continued to eyeing Shredder in curiousity.**

**"At least stay for a few hours! Mother is dying to see you again Krang! And i'm sure she wants to meet your first boyfriend you ever brought home!"**

**"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Krang screamed angrily and waved with his tiny tentacles frustrated. Stomping off without giving his brother even a single look Krang grabbed Shredders arm and dragged him over to the technodrome. Bebop and Rocksteady followed them in a hurry.**

**"Not so fast brother. I just got a call from mother, she wants to speak with you!"**

**"D'oh not now! Tell her i am busy. Besides why does she know we're here anyway?"**

**"I told her of course. Telepathy, duh ~"**

**Shredder suddenly stopped in his motions and turned around to Kuraang. This was his chance for revenge towards Krang! He clearly remembered how Krang had embarrassed him in front of his own mother! Now was payback time and Shredder was the one with the joker in his hands.**

**"Why not, come on lets meet your mother Krang, i am sure she would love to meet you after such a long time! Heh heh heh"**

**"I can't believe you actually suggested that..." the alien brain got a gloomy look on his face.**

**Kuraang interfered and took Krangs tentacle.**

**"Let us try forget what happened in our past Krang, just enjoy being home for once! Come on, if not for me do it for mother. She really has missed you."**

**Shredder crossed his arms and looked on Krang closely. Something really disturbing was in his look which made the ninja kind of uncomfortable.**

**"What happened?" Shredder asked curious looking deeply into his allies eyes. Was that a glimpse of fear?**

**"Ehh never mind. We can talk later. Soldiers, let those three go! They're friends of my brother!" Kuraang told the soldiers with a waving tentacle and gestured to Shredder and Krang to follow him. Putting his tentacle around his brother, Kuraang led the way followed by Rocksteady, Bebop and Shredder. They exchanged questioning looks but decided to let their countless questions float away for now. This planet was far more interesting to discover as anything else.**

**All the way to Krangs old home Shredder could not shrug off what Kuraang had said about Krangs past. What on earth could have happened with him to act like that?**

**A good hour later they arrived at a huge estate which was heavily influenced by old japanese fortresses which left Shredder in a state of sentimental bliss. He always had liked those kind of homes, it reminded him on his old home back in Japan where his family used to life.**

**As they walked past through the entrance a two front and back row crowd of soldiers was greeting them, it was kind of engrossing to see so many Krang-alike looking aliens in these tiny bubble walkers. Bebop and Rocksteady felt like one of these old fashioned horror movie stars from the 40's surrounded by alien brains from Mars(only that it was Utrominon but hey who is judging here?)**

**At the end of the line in the middle of a huge door another alien was waiting. It seemed to patiently wait for them to arrive. The nearer they came the more evident it became that this creature was indeed female as it got bright red lipstick on its lips and pretty heavy eyeshadows which made Shredder cringe in despair. Was that...could she be...?**

**"What do my eyes see? They hopefully don't decieve me...no they aren't. My two children arm in arm, what a beautiful sight!" her high pitched voice was shrill but also had a nice touch to a certain amount. She indeed sounded...motherly? It was hard to judge.**

**"Mother we finally have returned and just look who i brought with me!" Kuraang nudged Krang slightly to get an impression of him, said brain however merely nodded and looked away trying not to look into his mothers eyes.**

**"My dearest child come to me, come and join in my lovely embrace..." walking up to Krang with a warm expression on her face she spred out her tentacles and caressed her sons glass dome carefully. As she tried to hug him with a tenderly embrace Krang pushed her away with a frown.**

**"Krang! What are you doing?" Kuraang said angrily glaring at his younger sibling.**

**The look of hurt in the mothers face was nearly unbearable for everyone to look at. Even Shredder had to flinch as this look was so familiar with him...he had seen this face so often before on his own mother.**

**"We will not stay for long, only until my Technodrome is repared...after that we will hit the gears to get out of here." Krang said emotionless walking past his mother without giving her another glance. Kuraang followed Krang visibly upset about his siblings behaviour towards their mother.**

**"Krang really meant what he said. He really hates this sentimental junk..." Shredder muttered more to himself as to the outside world.**

**A sobbing sound was heard followed by a soft sigh. Krangs mother walked up towards her sons companion and tried to set up a smile.**

**"You must be my son's friend, is that right? My name is Kiaara and i am the wife of late Empereor Quanin...it is a pleasure to meet you." shaking Shredders hand softly Kaara offered him to follow her into the house.**

**"Please follow me, i will show you around personally. It seems it's the best what i can do now as Krang doesn't seem to be too happy to see me..." **

**"I...am sorry for his behaviour." did he really just said that? "He get's cranky so often for no good reason, it annoys me pretty much. "**

**"Krang was always on the edge even as a child. I think it had a lot to do with his father. They hadn't that much of a good relationship with each other i am afraid...but enough of that now. You sure must be tired i guess? And those friends of yours?" Kaara said with a low gurgling sound.**

**Bebop and Rocksteady nodded fiercly followed by Shredders meekly answer. He really could need some rest for now.**

**"Come on you two, let's get a move on. We should not let Kiaara wait. Please, show us around if you don't mind!" remembering his manners Shredder bowed slightly which Kaara answered with a small smile.**

**"My, you must have witnessed a splendid upbringing in your childhood. Such a gentleman" Kiaara snickered and Shredder politely smiled back kind of embarrassed. **

**"Maarla, please be so good and prepare the guest rooms for these gentlemen here. I will later escort them so please be finished by that time." she said to a maid who was bowing with grace and hurried away to fetch the bedrooms.**

**As Kiaara guided them through the house a faint muffled noise was heard. Getting closer to the noise it was apparently Krang and his brother had a fierce argument with each other. The doors were sound proof which was kind of better that way Shredder thought as those two seemed to rile up each other pretty much.**

**Lets take a look behind these doors dear viewer...**

**...**

**"I can't believe how you treat her! Are you out of your mind? She missed you all this time and your reaction to it is simply pushing her away? " grabbing the outershell of Krangs walker Kuraang shaked his younger sibling violently.**

**"Get a grip on yourself already Krang!"**

**"DONT TOUCH ME!" slapping away Kuraangs tentacle angrily Krang slapped his face fiercly again and again.**

**"DONT EVEN DARE TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN LIKE THAT! I HATE TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" screaming until his voice was hoarse Krang shaked his ganglias frustrated. He took a near standing vase and throw it towards Kuraang.**

**"Father did the same so many years ago...the exactly same thing happened and i...i...damnit."**

**Krang was emotionally on a rock bottom niveau right now leaving him back exhausted and tired. Kuraang tensed up a bit for a second as their father was mentioned.**

**"Just...leave me alone, i need time for myself..." Krang croaked barely audible and left the room in a hurry leaving behind a perplexed Kuraang.**

**Nearly running along the way leading up to his old room Krang felt how old and long forgotten memories came up to him. He had sworn himself to forget all this things forever...burrying them away where no one ever could find them...**

**Now however back where all had begun Krang knew it would be not so easy anymore not that it ever had been easy to surpress all these painful events and humiliations in his life anyway. In his anger Shredder became the ventile for relief, yes he would harrass this puny earthling sooner or later, he would pay for all the pain Krang felt for all this years...**

**Arriving his room panting hard, Krang opened the door with a swift gesture. As he entered his old room a painful sting came up towards him making him cringe. His eyes felt on countless awards, prices over prices, a shrine of success...a shrine of memories...a shrine of...pain and humiliation.**

**Seeing his stuff all dusty made him feel young again. Everything just looked like in his childhood which was way more uncomfortable for him as someone could imagine. He walked towards a huge mirror and mustered his body closely. His look softened as countless memories flooded into his brain. Turning around Krang's look fell on a picture on the table. Approaching it with a few steps he brought the old photograph up to his face.**

**"After all these years i have returned to face my inner demons...to encounter my own personal demon...i am finally back father...:"**

**"Maybe then you will leave me alone..."**

**...**

**Back with Kiaara and Co.:**

**After the touring around the estate Shredder had sat down on a mat enjoying a really good tea made out of rare herbs brought to him by a maid. Kiaara excused herself and hushed away somewhere else. Bebop and Rocksteady kind of goofed around with the tea and made kind of a mess much to Shredders dismay and embarrasment.**

**"Would you stop that already? You're not children for god's sake. Try to behave one time in your puny lifes alright?" scolding them like boys Shredder shaked his head frustrated. Suddenly Krang came into his mind and he stopped in his motions. Why he had to think of this piece of ganglia now?**

**"Great now he is even on my mind...what an achievement...Where is he anyway, i haven't seen him in hours!" it was weird for him to being seperated from him for so long by now. All this time they used to sit huddled together for a long period of time...you get used to persons after that.**

**"Where is Krang? Bebop, Rocksteady, answer me!" Shredder asked his two goons who only shaked their heads.**

**"Nope, we haven't seen him since his mom showed us around!"**

**"Do you miss him Boss?" snickering like an idiot Shredder threw a mug at his head laughing in a mean way.**

**"Any more words to share Bebop?" **

**"No..."**

**"Good, now shut up for good and let me enjoy my tea..."**

**Just as Shredder wanted to continue drinking his beverage Kuraang entered the room exhausted of his former argument with Krang.**

**"You got any tea left? I think i can use some by now." sittind down besides Shredder the alien looked kind of sad. Shredder could guess it was because of Krang.**

**"Things turned out pretty dire eh? I know that myself, you just can't talk with Krang when he is cranky like that!" he chuckled sipping his tea with pleasure.**

**"It's frustrating and sad at the same time. Mother was so glad to see him and all he did was push her back...i don't understand Krang...why is he so distant..."**

**"Life sucks sometimes but guess what? I am sure he will get his ganglias together again. He always did. Come on, join me in this tea time!"**

**"Thank you. You know, i can understand why Krang likes you that way. "**

**"Psshhh he hates me as much i hate him! Haven't you seen how he treats me?" **

**Smiling innocently Kuraang sipped his tea not arguing any longer. Shredder was tense by now, why was he grinning like that out of sudden? Crossing his arms and squinting towards small eye slits Shredder mustered his allies brother harshly. **

**"I think i need to go to the bathroom...if you excuse me..."**

**"How does your race takes a crap anyway?" out of sudden Rocksteady bluntly dared to ask which nearly gave Shredder a heart attack.**

**"The blazes? What kind of question is that!" Shredder screamed embarrassed.**

**Kuraang only laughed and looked him straight in the eyes with a deadpan expression on his facial structures.**

**"We don't need to get rid of waste, our metabolism uses every bit of energy and resources! Whatever we eat will be processed in our brains and used for nutritiant uses! No waste of precious resources!" he said with a creepy smile.**

**"So wait is there even a bathroom then? I mean for humans to use?"**

**"Of course, we often have foreign guests here who are not as efficient as we are. Just two doors from the left and you're right there. " **

**"Thank god and here i was afraid...oh and Rocksteady, Bebop? No more questions about digestion methods of aliens, you hear me?"**

**Both in Unison:**

**"YES BOSS!" they saluted towards Shredder who simply facepalmed and turned around to go where he needed to go. Kuraang laughed his not existent ass off.**

**...**

**to be continued. :3**


	3. Lost in town

**Hey guys :D This chapter here will be a filler as i want to flesh out Krangs homeworld and culture a little bit more! Bebop and Rocksteady will be the main characters in this Chapter. **

**Kuraang takes this two on a little tour around the city. There Kuraang gave them a little Utrom lesson.**

**So i hope this little piece will also be to your liking and with these words i say...LET IT RIP! Curtains up for Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**"Culture Shock!"**

**...**

_**Bebop and Rocksteady were pretty bored at the moment. Nothing happened and their current location had nothing interesting in it. The two sat on a small table with Kuraang who slurped down his tea in one gulp. Eyeing the two mutants he could not help but feel their boredom and decided to end this state of despair!**_

_**"Hey you two! What's wrong? You look bored as hell. Not much going on here huh?"**_

_**"Nah totally lame. No videogames, no fun, nothin~" Bebop grunted and rolled with his eyes. Rocksteady did the same albeit much more dramatical as his partner.**_

_**"Would you like to go out for a while? I could show you around the city! There are many places you can enjoy yourselfs. In Downtown are dozens of dance clubs, bars and museums! Also there is this huge colloseum right in the middle of the city!" **_

_**Bebop and Rocksteadys eyes popped open and big smiles appeared on their faces while nodding excited.**_

_**"Oh yeah, please take us through town!"**_

_**"We want to see all the funny stuff!"**_

_**"Very well then, buckle up you guys and follow me. From here its not far away to the city center of New Quanin City." Kuraang said standing up stretching himself.**_

_**As the three wanted to leave they met Shredder who just came out of the bathroom with a reliefed look on his face. The ninja raised an eyebrow as he saw Bebop and Rocksteady leaving with Krangs brother without telling him!**_

_**"Hey, where are you two going?" he asked annoyed and crossed his arms.**_

_**"Oh boss, Krangs brother want us to take on a little tour through the city! Please let us go, its so boring around here...please boss!"**_

_**"Yes please please please!" Bebop pleaded assisting his buddy Rocksteady.**_

_**"You can come with us too if you like Shredder!" Kuraang suggested with a wink and smiled. Shredder shaked his head.**_

_**"No thanks. I am tired as hell and need some rest. You two can go if you promise to behave, got it?"**_

_**"We'll do our worst boss! Promised" Rocksteady said with joy and clapped his hands in pleasure.**_

_**"Oh thanks so much boss! We won't disappoint you!" Bebop said running towards Shredder to crush him in a loving hug.**_

_**"Cut it off you fool! My cape is getting all cropped up!" shoving away Bebop with a growl Shredder turned around to go to his quarters. At least he would have his peace by now.**_

_**After this short intermezzo all three left the estate walking down a long lane leading towards the city. Rocksteady was amazed over the surroundings of Planet Utrominon. The sky was reddish with lavender colored clouds. On the left and right side were huge meadows with strange looking plants and flowers all over. A few children played over there, all were using the same device as Krang for walking around. It was strange to see so many little brains buckled up in those weird looking contraptions. Under a huge tree was a couple of young ones who shared hot kisses with each other making Rocksteady shudder. He was never the man for relationships, they scared him. Bebop on the other hand had many girlfriends but was not able to hold up relationships for long. It reminded him how lonely he sometimes was.**_

_**Kuraang whistled a tune that was strangely addicting as he walked down the lane. After good 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the gates of town. A huge welcoming sign greeted them.**_

_**"This way guys!" leading the way downtown Kuraang was carefully to not loose these two in the crowds of aliens and tourists. He hated the pushing and dragging of large masses of people but was used to it kind of as Kuraang tends to strife through the city quite often.**_

_**Turning around swiftly to look at his two charges with horror he saw that they got lost.**_

_**"Come on...seriously?" groaning annoyed Kuraang tried to got an overlook of the plaza but it was sheer hopeless. At this time of the solar circle tons of tourists flood the planet and makes searching for people like searching for a needle in the straw.**_

_**Meanwhile in a side alley of the City:**_

_**Bebop and Rocksteady tried to remember from where they came from but soon gave up. It was impossible for them to reconstruct their way.**_

_**"Great...and where we are now?"**_

_**"Dunno but it looks all the same for me. C'mon Bebop, lets try it this way. Maybe we find someone who can help us."**_

_**"Hopefully, i just wanna find a way outta here. We came here for fun and what we got? Nuthin..." the warthog man sighed and followed his buddy towards the main plaza. Suddenly Rocksteadys intercom beeped and Krangs voice was coming out of it.**_

_**"Hey boss!"**_

_**"You bumbling idiots, where are you?"**_

_**"We're in town with your brother Krang! He wanted to show us around but we got lost." **_

_**Krang facepalmed himself and cleared his throat.**_

_**"Alright, where you have seen Kuraang the last time?"**_

_**"Dunno, it looks all the same around here boss!" Rocksteady said frustrated. **_

_**"We are in a little side alley!"**_

_**"There are many of these in town you twit. *sigh* Alright, hold on i will talk with Kuraang via Telepathie. You two wait where you are, understand?"**_

_**Both nodded in unision glad to finally found some help. The connection was interrupted and Rocksteady put the device back in his pocket.**_

_**...**_

_**Kuraang was just about to give up as his brothers face appeared in front of him telepathically.**_

_**"Hey there Krang! Listen i lost your two fellas Rocksteady and..."**_

_**"I know, you lost Bebop and Rocksteady...i talked with them shortly before our conversation. You find them in a small side alley somewhere around the plaza. More i can't tell you."**_

_**The conversation was pretty short... Kuraang scratched his head in confusion but decided to check every alley nearby.**_

_**...**_

_**Two hours later:**_

_**Kuraang finally found Rocksteady and Bebop after a good eternity of searching. Reliefed to got them back the alien decided to go eat something as their stomachs grumbled pretty loud.**_

_**Sitting around a table munching away their food Bebop swallowed his food hastily and began to talk.**_

_**"Hey brainy!"**_

_**"Yes Bebop?"**_

_**"What is it about this planet here? I want to know more about it!"**_

_**"Yeah me too! Krang never told us anything about his home planet or his race for a beginning!"**_

_**"I am not surprised by that my friends. Krang can be very private about Utrominon if you know what i mean. I think it won't hurt you guys when i start with the basics! But beware that this can take a while." Kuraang cleared his throat and began to tell them about his people.**_

_**"We Utroms are a very old race. Our first ancestors go back to the beginning of this known universe! I will spare you boring history dates though as no ones interested in that, not even i, hah! Anyway. Where was i? Oh yes, we Utroms are a very patriarchic society with a strict condition system. There are four of these conditions: The Upper-Class, The Worker-Class, The Lower-Class and the Street Persons who have not a real stand in our lifes. They are mostly thiefs or delinquents with criminal backgrounds. You best stay away from these guys..." Kuraang swallowed his drink in one gulp and continued:**_

_**"Utroms are born asexual, they develope their respective gender later in life mostly influenced by their parents but both genders are able to bear children!. At the age of two most of our offsprings have their transformation concluded. The woman of our race are the weaker gender however and mostly stay at home with their kids etc. Our male brothers are teached in the high art of war and military in special camps to ensure our safety in the future against attacks of all kinds. Woman are not allowed to join armies or war related business and get strictly disciplined if they try to get into these camps. Parents on Utrominon are raising their children after this doctrine even the child don't like this decision at all...it gets forced to like what their parents want. "**_

_**"So that is why Krang has this war-like demeanour!" Rocksteady said nodding understanding. **_

_**"...Krang is a special case in this actually...but let us talk about that later. I am afraind my dear sibling will not be happy if i tell you fellas." Kuraang swallowed his saliva nervously...maybe he should stop talking now...**_

_**"Anyway, i will tell you more if you want."**_

_**Both guys nodded fiercly wanting to know more about the Utroms and their planet. Kuraang agreed and continued the story.**_

_**"What else you have to know about Utrominon? Oh yeah, there are four climate zones around the planet called Arctic, Tropical, Searing Hot and Modest zones. We are in the modest zone which most of our people life. It has the best terms for living based on temperature, surroundings etc. The Arctic zone is the coldest place on the planet with temperatures reaching up to -870 Fahrenheit, the Tropical zone contains high humidity and temps up to about 107,2 Fahrenheit. This place is also inhabited by giant worm like creatures who are highly dangerous for everyone. Now we came to the Searing Hot area which like the name suggest is awfully hot to make it worse there is also acid rain coming down. With temperatures around 1130 Fahrenheit this place is only inhabitated by a tribe of extremely resistent Utroms, they specialised themselfes for this heat perfectly. There is also a whole system of mines underground who contain our most needed material on Planet Utrominon, Mutagen or how we call it...Ooze! We need it for nearly anything from weapons to vehicles, robots etc. We also use the mutagen for our Exo-Suits. Its totally practical." making a short break to catch his breath Kuraang swallowed the rest of his drink.**_

_**"And last but not least our area called Modest zone. It contains the main capital city of Utrominon called New Quanin City named after my late father Quanin the first and our cultural centrum with dozens of museums, halls and any kind of fun you can imagine. " he ended his story with a nod.**_

_**"Wow that sounds so cool! Too bad Krang never mentioned anything about this!"**_

_**"Yeah, all he always do is nagging, nagging and more nagging." supporting his head with his arms Bebop grunted annoyed.**_

_**"Krang is a pain in the ass sometimes huh? Well i can sing a few songs about that too! Being the older brother is always hard. You two got any siblings?"**_

_**"Nope." Rocksteady answered truly happy about it.**_

_**"I grew up with two little brothers and sisters and a distant cousin."**_

_**"Ah then you know a few things being a big brother too right?" Kuraang laughed and patted Bebops shoulder. "You know i first thought Rocksteady was your brother Bebop, your way of acting with each other, pretty brotherlike if you ask me."**_

_**"Well he is my bro in street slang! We're pretty tight right bro?"**_

_**"Yup, we're sticking together like glue on a stick or something like that."**_

_**Out of sudden Rocksteadys intercom beeped and showed a pretty relaxed Shredder in pyjamas which made both brutes chuckle in amusement.**_

_**"Hey, how is the sightseeing going? Bring back some souvenirs will you? I forgot to tell you about that before. Swords or weapons of all kinds, you know what i like." Shredder said stretching himself yawning lazily.**_

_**"We do boss! Oh hey, nice pj's btw!"**_

_**Shredders face turned red like a tomatoe. His brow furrowed into a frown and glared at Rocksteady.**_

_**"We talk about that later! Don't forget the souvenirs you hear me?" and the connection was ended.**_

_**"Shredder wears...bunny pyjamas?"**_

_**"Yeah, it was a christmas present from Krang last year. He wanted to tease the boss with it for his loss against a white samurai like bunny. Pretty funny."**_

_**"Got a good laugh here and there. The boss said he hates it but wears it constantly in bed so i guess he still likes it because its from Krang."**_

_**"You guys sure are a lot huh? I guess living with you is pretty funny!"**_

_**"Not always, when we do the spring cleaning of the technodrome for example, Krang and Shredder totally go bonkers with their cleaning frenzy and constantly bug us to clean up all rooms in it! Over and over again. And after that it continues with petty tasks here and there. Oh yeah and every day sans sunday Krang is watching his favourite Show John and Marsha, a soap opera, boring as hell for us...he don't want to be interrupted at this times and totally bitch around if somebody dares to do it anyway."**_

_**"And he is crying rivers after every episode because of the...emotions in it. Like a girl sometimes, yuck! Wonderous if you ask me, he always stated to hate this sentimental stuff..."**_

_**A knowing smile appeared on Kuraangs face and he closed his eyes smiling.**_

_**"What about a little fitness after our lunch boys? I want to show you a few dancing bars around here!"**_

_**"Coolio but first we have to buy a few souvenirs! Or else the boss is going to be pissed off!"**_

_**"No problem, just follow me." paying for their food Kuraang led the way again this time watching his proteges even closer dragging them along their hands.**_

_**...**_

_**Back at the Estate:**_

_**Krang checked his interdimensional portable pager for any new messages. Mostly annoying spam advertising for junk of all kind. A few sniveling sycophants also messaged him who wanted a personal meet and greet with Krang himself...he deleted all of these messages. Oh and of course the xths hate mail from Shreeka in which she insulted Krang in every possible way for deceiving her all these years ago. He laid down on his bed and tried to sleep a bit. Never before was he tired like that. Depressed, tired and most of all pissed off Krang slid into an uneasy state of sleeping. A few moments later he had dozen off completely. The soft matress surrounded Krangs features and made it quiet comfortable for the brainy alien.**_

_**Remembering that he still was in his bubble walker Krang shortly woke up lazily crawling out of it, kicking it in a corner of the room and found his way under the sheets of his old bed pulling them up until his whole brain was covered. He closed his eyes again and soon was in the land of dreams again.**_

_**...**_

_**Part 3. Hope you enjoyed it all! As i said it was a pretty much filler chapter but these need to be done too right? Right. Oh yeah i used certain parts of Krangs history from the IDW comics featuring his past. Hope its okay like that :)**_

_**Okay, i see you on Part 4 then. So far, comments and votes are welcome and appreciated ;D**_


	4. Rage!

**Hello and welcome back to my Fanfiction Secrets of Krang. Last time we followed Krangs brother, Bebop and Rocksteady around as they strifed through the main city of Utrominon. We will join with these three again today. **

**So without any more big words Chapter 4 is coming. Enjoy it and don't forget to comment please * bow ***

**Chapter 4**

„**Rage"**

…

_**Kuraang, Bebop and Rocksteady were on the streets again after a quick dinner and decided to head for the souvenir avenue(there was a whole district only for tourist souvenirs!) to get something nice for their boss. Luckily they got Krang's alien-express card with them so money was not a problem.**_

_**As they strifed through the various streets a particular shop dropped into Bebops sight. It was an antique store with lots and lots of swords in it.**_

„_**Hey look over there! I think we found our place guys."**_

„_**Awesome, lets head straight up." Rocksteady agreed and both mutants walked up to the sword store, Kuraang followed them amused.**_

„_**You don't have to come in with us Kuraang, we can handle this."**_

„_**No way, i won't take the risk of loosing you two again. Krang would kill me and i am sure Shredder too. He seems to be pretty aggressive when in certain situations."**_

„_**Alright, but what if you get bored while we're watching for a present for the boss?"**_

„_**I will fair quiet good as i am a sword fanatic myself and i got a huge collection of them in my quarters back home. „ Kuraang said proudly and pushed his fellow mutans into the store. **_

_**The doorbell rang and the store owner looked up from a magazine he was reading. It was an elderly looking brain with thick glasses on. A weird smile was on his face and he greeted the three with a motion of his tentacles.**_

„_**Welcome my friends, come in come in. My shop is the greatest source of every sword in this whole dimension or universe if you want! How may i help you?" the elderly brain said, rubbing both tentacles with a big smile on his face.**_

„_**Hello there Mr.X, good to see you again after such a long time."**_

„_**Oh haven't seen you there Kuraang, how you're doing old chap?" he walked up to Kuraang and hugged him.**_

„_**Just escorting two friends of mine. A little tour through town and now they're searching for some souvenirs for their boss. May i introduce? Bebop and Rocksteady. They are mutants from a far away dimension.**_

„_**Interesting, well then, have a look around my friends." Mr.X said and showed Bebop a row of extremely sharp looking katanas. Rocksteady went over to another shelf with tiny swords, they looked more like daggers actually but were pretty cool anyway.**_

„_**How much do these bad boys would cost?" the rhino asked curiously. Mr.X turned around and smiled.**_

„_**Let's see, mhh this would cost 2500 Dimension X $ each of them. They're pretty rare and over 5000 years old! Two of my best blades around here."**_

_**Kuraang looked over them curiously.**_

„_**I never saw them before. Quiet fine looking blades i say. You really want to sell them?"**_

„_**Of course, they may be rare but they bring good money and in todays economy that's what counts. Would you like to buy them?"**_

„_**Mhhh." Kuraang was uncertain. Should he or should he not?"**_

„_**Hey Rocksteady i think i found something for Shredder! Looky here!" Bebop held up a very rich decorated and sharp katana with a black hilt smiling brightly.**_

„_**Be careful with that, its pretty heavy! You sure about this one?" Mr.X asked warily.**_

„_**What's wrong with it?" Bebop asked.**_

„_**Nothing, what should be wrong with it?...heh heh heh...but do you guys have enough money for this? It costs over 3.560.000 Dx$"**_

„_**We got Krang's alien-express card so there is plenty of money on it i guess."**_

_**As Bebop mentioned Krangs name, Mr.X swallowed nervously. These guys knew Krang? Writhing his tentacles in anxiety he tried to bring up a smile. Kuraang noticed this and sighed well knowing.**_

„_**I will pay for it. No need to milk out my brothers bank account." he laughed and walked up to the counter with the tiny daggers in his tentacles mentioning towards Bebop to bring over the sword he wanted to buy for Shredder.**_

_**Mr.X nodded meekly and returned behind his counter to scan in the daggers and the sword.**_

„_**Man, Shredder will be baffled when we bring back this guy here."**_

„_**Yeah maybe he even give us a raise!"**_

„_**Pshh yeah as if. You know him. He never would give us more as now."**_

„_**Probably yeah * grunt *."**_

_**After finishing paying Bebop and Rocksteady walked out of the store with a big smile on their faces. Kuraang stayed back shortly and looked at Mr.X.**_

„_**Thank you for staying quiet about Krang. I would not like that my „brother" knew that someone knows his secret." he whispered before he turned around to leave the shop.**_

„_**Tell Kiaara my greetings." that was the only thing Mr.X said before he turned back on his magazine looking rather uncomfortable. Kuraang sighed and walked out to join Bebop and Rocksteady outside.**_

„_**So what's up next? Where do we go now?"**_

„_**I say we go back for now and bring back the souvenirs as they're rather heavy. After that later on we can go back, i would say after dinner. In the late evening there is more action around here as now."**_

„_**Sounds alright to me." said Bebop a tad disappointed.**_

„_**Dinner? This reminds me on my stomach. It growls ever since we left the food store." replied Rocksteady, rubbing his tummy unpatiently he licked his lips as he thought of huge amounts of mashed potatoes with turkey and creamy sauce, garned with tiny onions.**_

„_**How much exactly can you eat?" Kuraang was truly surprised about the appetite of the rhino man. Seeing as how much he already ate back in the restaurant to imagine that a stomach could hold any more food...these earthlings were fascinating creatures Kuraang had to admit.**_

_**On their way back they came along a long lane of beggars. The alien ignored them and instructed his protègés to do the same. Kuraang murmured something in his mothertongue which were not understandable for both mutants.**_

_**The looks of the beggars however spoke for themselfes. **_

„_**Vermins everywhere...its a shame our streets get infected by these kind so much lately. Dirty criminals, i despise them. Remember what i have told you about them boys. You only get in trouble if you're helping them."**_

_**Bebop and Rocksteady only shrugged. They did not cared about these guys at all.**_

_**Back with Shredder, Krang and Kiaara:**_

_**Krang had woke up by now and was a lot calmer as before. The awkward silence between Krang and his mother however was chilling, even for Shredder. He tried to focus on the various expensive looking vases in front of him. Hopefully they would relax him.**_

„_**So how do you like it here so far?" Kiaara turned around to Shredder and smiled friendly. Shredder nodded and added:**_

„_**Its beautiful, thank you very much ma'am" he replied making the female brain chuckling. She sat down besides Shredder and caressed his hand.**_

„_**I am glad you like it. A lot of time i had to spend to make it look like that. I saw your view went to the vases. Do you like them?"**_

„_**Yes, actually i am a sucker for old vases and these look so antique as they were thousands of years old!"**_

„_**Well actually this over here with the blue ornaments is over 10.000 years old. My mother gave it to me as i married my late husband..." Kiaara looked down depressed out of sudden. The thought of her beloved Quanin made her heart bleed of sorrow.**_

„_**I am sorry for your loss." he really meant it this time. Kiaara was so nice and still suffered so much...that showed Shredder what he already thought so many years before, being good brings nothing as pain and sorrow. **_

_**He resisted for a moment then he touched Kiaaras tentacle softly patting it a few times. Shredder was never good with emotional support, from his mother he learned nothing like that. His little brother Kazuo was the emotional one, he would have been able to cheer her up.**_

„_**I am going outside mother." Krang said shortly, without any emotions. He left the room without looking back. Kiaara said nothing, only a small sigh escaped her lips.**_

_**Shredder had enough of Krangs behaviour. Anger boiled up in him as he followed Krang outside. Krang was looking towards the entrance which was empty by now. He was totally absent-minded, he didn't even recognized Shredder coming up to him with fierce steps.**_

_**He grabbed his partners bubble walker and yanked out the brain inside. Krang snapped out of his trance and was fuming with anger.**_

„_**What in blazes? Let me down Shredder! I said let me down at once!" desperately he tried to reach Shredders neck but it was hopeless, he was not strong enough to do so.**_

„_**Stop acting like a belligerent child and tell me why you're such a jerk towards your mother! She suffers enough already." the ninja said angrily shaking his alien partner firmly. Krang responded in spitting into Shredders face enraged.**_

„_**DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY MOTHER!" he screamed bewildered. „You know nothing about me or my family so let it be. It's nothing of your business anyway..." Krang added meekly, clearly exhausted from his outburst earlier on.**_

„_**Put me back into my walker Saki. This is a direct order."**_

„_**You dare to spit in my face? Who do you think you are? Another action like this and our partnership was the longest time existent." he threw Krang on the ground in spite and walked back in. **_

_**The alien was speechless. Shredder never had talked to him like that. It had hurt him somehow which he tried to ignore. With all his powers he managed to crawl back into the walker muttering curses under his breath.**_

_**Shredder would pay for that. Just as Krang was stable enough to stand again he saw that Kuraang and those two bungling mutants came back. Grumbling to himself Krang retreated into the huge garden where his pet lizard already waited for him. The sight of its wagging tail made Krang somewhat happy. He slowly reached up to Lizza and caressed her head softly. The reptile nearly strangled itself with her leash as she saw Krang walking up.**_

_**His tentacles embraced Lizza's neck showing a rare moment of affection. A soft growl escaped Lizza's snout and her raspy tongue licked her owners cheek affectionated.**_

„_**You would never treat me ill like this bungling idiot Shredder does, am i right? Of course you wouldn't, you're just a dumb animal...but a very brave dumb animal. My brave dumb animal..." he whispered into Lizza's ears as he slowly broke up their embrace. **_

_**Krang saw a stick lying on the ground and picked it up.**_

„_**Care for an old game we used to play? C'mon, get the stick, i wanna see if you're still on edge or not!" with all power he threw the stick away from him, Lizza was closely behind and catched it with a little jump in the air earning a smile from Krang.**_

„_**Good girl, now bring it back. Yeah, that's a good girl." caressing her head affectionated the alien wanted to throw it again but he was interrupted as out of sudden Kuraang was behind him.**_

„_**It has been ages since i saw you happy like that Krang. You missed her right?" a smile escaped his lips.**_

„_**You would know huh? Already back from your little trip?" Krang sneered at his brother and continued with his throwing game. Lizza happily accomplied and apported every single stick Krang threw for her.**_

„_**Listen up, i know you're emotionally on edge at the moment. I can understand that, believe me. Coming home after such a long time and with all this memories on our home and...and father." **_

_**Kuraang stopped in his tracks as Krang got stiff like a statue. The older Utrom saw this and tried to change the theme of their conversation. But it was too late. Krang did not turn around, he just stood still as before not moving a muscle.**_

_**Both brothers could feel the upcoming tension in their actions. **_

_**With a swift movement Krang turned around and used a low-sweep kick towards Kuraangs bubble walker making him tumble in the process. He had watched Shredder in his trainings sessions and decided to use some of his techniques in battle. **_

„_**No more words, i won't listen to you. Go away and leave me alone." Krang sneered angrily, it was more of a hissing sound though.**_

„_**Never speak about father again or else you'll pay with your puny life, got that?" angrily stomping off into the house Krang left back a frustrated Kuraang. **_

„_**I shouldn't have started this stupid topic. Now he is angry again. Poor little Krang. I wish i could help you in your frustration..." the big brother felt pretty small at the moment not able to make his sibling feeling any better. **_

_**Their father was a forbidden topic in the family ever since Quanin died. Kuraang never wanted to make such a fuss about it, this whole mystery agenda was against his beliefs anyway. It just made the frustration grew stronger in his opinion.**_

_**Shredder came out from the terrace door with a grumpy look on his face. A look at Krangs brother and his face lit up a bit. He was the brother who you actually could talk to if needed. And he needed someone to vent off right now! Walking up to Kuraang Shredder tried to not scream in his shaking anger over Krang.**_

„_**Why is your brother like that? What happened to him in his past? I want answers and i will get them, if not from Krang then from you! I demand you to tell me right now, i as his partner have every right to know about it." **_

_**After Shredders rant Kuraang nodded and began to speak:**_

„_**You want to know what happened? Fine, i am going to tell you. But promise me one thing and i have to demand on it...don't mention anything to Krang at all. Just let it be. You can't help him. He needs to come over it by himself."**_

„_**I promise i won't say anything. Now tell me already!" Shredder said nearly bursting by now.**_

„_**Follow me into my quarters there we can talk in private." he gestured Shredder to follow him which the ninja did. Shredder would get answers in either way. He just hoped it would help him to understand Krang better so that handling him would be easier in the future. Shredder was fed up with his partners behaviour for good.**_

„_**Oh by the way, your boys got a present for you! If you want you first can go to them to have a look at it." Kuraang said but Shredder shaked his head.**_

„_**Later, i want to get the story done first. And don't try to distract me with anymore tactics, it won't work. I am a ninja-master and far over any mind tricks."**_

„_**Whatever you say, we are already here. Go inside, take yourself a seat."**_

_**Shredder sat down on a beanbag-like chair waiting for his opponent to begin. Kuraang closed his eyes and his body began to glow.**_

„_**We will travel down my memory lane via astral projection. This way you will know everything what happened and how Krang felt on this whole ordeal. Be aware however that we are not visible at all, we're only bystanders, witnessing past events. Understand?"**_

„_**Of course i do. Begin." Shredder said with annoyance. **_

_**His body felt all tingly out of sudden and after a few seconds he was gone, his astral spirit hovered over his frame which was pretty creepy at first for him. As Kuraang joined him both nodded in unison and started their journey into the memory lane.**_

„_**I feel weird, is this normal?"**_

„_**Well if this is your first time its totally normal. I usually only use this way of travelling to meditate you know? Sometimes its relaxing to dwell in the past"**_

„_**What is that for a bright light?"**_

„_**We are entering the mystic limbo of the astral world. Hold my tentacle, it could be a bit rough from now on."**_

_**With hesitation he grabbed Kuraangs tentacle and the blinding light surrounded both individuals guiding them towards their final destination.**_

…

_**to be continued :) Next chapter i will give you a huge flashback and all that sentimental junk. Be prepared for a rather hard journey. I thank you for your attention and wait for remarks of any kind :D**_

_**With love**_

_**Ceres ~ **_


End file.
